


Stargaze

by contumeliouscorvid



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, No Spoilers, Set somewhere in S5, Stargazing, Walks On The Beach, smoking mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contumeliouscorvid/pseuds/contumeliouscorvid
Summary: Chloe held on to the moment, savored the way his heart beat rapidly under her palm, the ruffled look of his hair from her fingers carding through it seconds earlier, and the way he stared at her, like she was his whole world.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69
Collections: TDN's Incredible Exchange 2020





	Stargaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [randomkiwibirds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/gifts).



> Happy Halloween, randomkiwibirds! I did my best to write some Deckerstar fluff for your prompt “stars”, hope you enjoy!

The display on her cell phone told Chloe it was nearing four in the morning. She’d sent Trixie to bed hours ago. Dozens of candy wrappers strewn across the coffee table and the couch caught her eye as she reached for the remote. They were leftovers from trick or treating, although not all of them were Trixie’s work. She glanced out at the shadowed patio, where Lucifer had retreated to a while ago, presumably to smoke. He and Maze both had an endless sweet tooth. Well. They probably didn’t have a lot of candy in Hell, she supposed. The television cut off mid-scream as Chloe clicked the power button. The Halloween horror movie marathon was still playing, but she’d had her fill for the night…morning? So had Lucifer, if his absence was any hint. 

Her footsteps were unerringly loud against the silence as she stepped out onto the patio, taking in the sight before her. Lucifer stood there, staring out over the expanse of debris-littered beach and at wide open sky beyond. Wisps of smoke curled gently upwards from a cigarette, held loosely in his fingers. She became hesitant, suddenly, felt as if she was intruding on something. The awe-filled sense was back, the sense that she was staring at _something_ —Lucifer, her Lucifer, and a being that she couldn’t fathom; something ageless and vast as the sea or the stars in the sky. 

Then he took notice of her, his eyes turning warm as he did, a look that made her feel as if she were being bathed in sunlight, and she forgot all about her lingering ambivalence.

“Hey,” she said, moving closer, voice ringing clear and crisp on the predawn air. 

“Get bored of the scream-a-thon?” He gestured back towards the house and stubbed the cigarette out as she approached. 

Chloe shrugged. “There was something more interesting out here.” 

His eyes glinted. “Couldn’t stay away?” 

She grinned back at him. “No, I came for the beach. Such a nice night out.” 

“Good night for a walk, yeah?” Lucifer held his hand out. “Out under the stars.” 

She went along with him, tangling her fingers with his, and they ventured out onto the beach together. The stretch of sand glimmered coldly under the moonlight, broken here and there by the dark shapes of chip bags and cigarette butts and driftwood. It was so different by night, almost a different planet altogether. Lucifer kept his gaze tilted upwards as they walked, up at the stars, and Chloe looked too, mindful of her steps. It was a good night for stargazing, clear of clouds. When she finally tore her eyes away, she caught Lucifer watching her, a little smile gracing his features. It was soft, sincere, one she’d come to notice he reserved only for her. Chloe stopped walking, halting them, barely aware of the way the sand crunched under their feet. And she kissed him. 

Lucifer stood there, unmoving, for a moment. Like she’d surprised him. Only for a moment, though, and then he met her with equal enthusiasm, wrapping his arms around her, his grip warm and reassuring. She pressed against him, breathing him, feeling him, tasting him. 

It was almost too soon that they broke apart. Chloe held on to the moment, savored the way his heart beat rapidly under her palm, the ruffled look of his hair from her fingers carding through it, and the way he stared at her, like she was his whole world. Her heart was full to bursting as she sank down onto the sand. Lucifer followed suit, and she rested her head against him. 

“Thank you for tonight,” Chloe murmured. “It…it really meant a lot, to me. And Trixie. I know you’re probably used to more _eventful_ Halloween nights, but…” she trailed off. 

“Trust me, Chloe… tonight was—more than adequate. I’d rather have this… _you_ , than any parties at Lux. Or anywhere. Thank you. For the best Halloween I could ask for.” 

She laughed softly, nuzzled closer to him as a chill wind swept in. “I’m glad, then.”

They stayed there, on the damp sand, watching the night make its retreat from the sun, in a slow, sure battle. Orange bled across the horizon, melting into the cold blue sky. The waves lapped against the shore, ever present, and the cries of hungry gulls began to pierce the silence. In the distance, a wetsuit-clad surfer slipped into the waves. The day was just starting, the world turning as it always had. 

Whatever uncertainties lay ahead, she was content to face them with Lucifer by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Consider leaving kudos or a comment if you liked it!


End file.
